Asesina
by Daniela Sora-desu
Summary: Summary: Amu ha vivido por más de diez años así, pero... ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando su objetivo no muera, y se enamore del hijo de este? ¿El amor podrá alejarle de lo que corre por sus venas?...
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Amu ha vivido por más de diez años así, pero... ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando su objetivo no muera, y se enamore del hijo de este? ¿El amor podrá alejarle de lo que corre por sus venas?

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a PEACH-PIT, la historia es completamente mía.

Capítulo betado por Diiana ElizaBeth, beta FFAD (www facebook com groups / betasffaddiction)

**Prólogo:**

Diez años.

La oscura noche se extendía en la ciudad de Tokio. Sobre un edificio, a unos veinte pisos de altura, la figura de una mujer se asomaba tras un cartel. Con sus ojos ambarinos, observaba el edificio frente a ella, atenta a cada sonido y movimiento, esperando la llegada de su objetivo.

POV Amu.

Esta noche es perfecta para trabajar, sin embargo siento que esta oscuridad, es solo un reflejo de mi interior...

Ya han transcurrido 10 años, 10 solitarios y oscuros años, desde aquel día...

**Flashback**

Tenía solo siete años, había vivido una alegre y tranquila infancia, que para mi mala suerte, de un momento a otro se desvaneció…

Mi padre era un fotógrafo de aves silvestres. Bueno, cariñoso, el mejor padre que pude haber tenido; pero, fue asesinado dejando a tres mujeres a su propia suerte.

Tiempo después, mi madre nos traicionó. Se volvió a casar, esta vez con un hombre extraño, de apariencia respetable. En un inicio, todo fue color rosa, pero el idiota resultó ser un borracho violento. Comenzó a golpearnos, claro, siempre buscaba una excusa para hacerlo, pero ese día... no pude más.

Eran aproximadamente las ocho de la noche, me encontraba en mi habitación en el segundo piso, terminando un dibujo, cuando escuché fuertes ruidos provenientes del piso de abajo. Bajé para ver que ocurría. Y allí estaba él, borracho, pateando a mi madre que estaba en el suelo de la cocina, mientras mi hermanita Ami, sollozaba aterrada en un rincón.

Quedé paralizada; aquel idiota se había pasado de la raya, ya no podía más. Intenté detenerle, pero, una niña de ocho años contra un adulto ¿Qué podría hacerle?

Agarró con dolorosa brusquedad mis rosados cabellos, y me arrojó al piso. Continuó pateándola, y vi horrorizada que comenzaba a escurrir sangre de la cabeza de mi madre. No pude más, tomé un par de cuchillos y me dejé llevar...

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, corté sus tobillos haciéndole caer, abrí su vientre, dejando salir sus intestinos, perforé sus pulmones impidiéndole respirar. Y le degollé, quedando cubierta de su asquerosa sangre.

Contemplé un momento la escena, aún absorta de lo que había hecho. Reaccioné y dejé caer los cuchillos de mis manos. Un impulso de ansiedad y asco recorrió mi cuerpo y comencé a desgarrar mi ropa. Me dirigí hacia el baño para tomar una ducha en completa paz, reflexionando sobre lo ocurrido, sabiendo que ya nada podría ser igual, había descubierto algo en mí.

Cuando volví a asomarme a la cocina, estaba más limpia y tranquila. Vi a mi madre por última vez, intentaba de consolar a Ami.

Sabía que no les podría volver a ver, todo había cambiado.

Había cometido un crimen, el primero de todos, y todo se hizo más fácil. Cada vida que arrancaba, me hacía sentir viva, más viva que nunca.

**Fin de Flashback**

Pero en fin, de alguna forma debo ganarme la vida.

Ha comenzado a llover, y mi objetivo ha llegado a su departamento. Desde aquí puedo ver con claridad todos sus movimientos... sus últimos movimientos.

Cinco millones de yenes valen su cabeza, y serán todos míos.

* * *

N/A: Agradecimiento especial a Diiana por la corrección de este capitulo. Una ves que lo leí, agradecí al cielo su ayuda!... Sus correcciones quedaron de maravilla! Espero que al terminar este proyecto, pueda ayudarme con otros que tengo en mente, pero por ahora me quiero enfocar en este.

Muchas gracias por leer!


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Amu ha vivido por más de diez años así, pero... ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando su objetivo no muera, y se enamore del hijo de este? ¿El amor podrá alejarle de lo que corre por sus venas?

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a PEACH-PIT, la historia es completamente mía.

Capítulo betado por Diiana ElizaBeth, beta FFAD (www facebook com groups / betasffaddiction)

Un buen trato

La tarde avanzaba lenta en la ciudad de Tokio. En un expendió de comida rápida, una joven peli rosada ojeaba el menú de pie, en la fila para pedidos, mientras sus largos cabellos danzaban al compás de una estridente canción de rock, que escuchaba a través de los audífonos de su reproductor mp3.

Finalmente hizo su pedido, y en pocos minutos estuvo listo. Se dirigió a una de las solitarias mesas del local, y se dispuso a comer.

Mientras, un hombre extraño la observaba desde un rincón esperando que no se hubiese percatado de su presencia. Sin embargo a los pocos minutos, la joven dejo su hamburguesa, se limpió la boca, y volteó observando algo molesta al sujeto, quien se ocultó tontamente tras un periódico.

— ¿Qué hay de entretenido en las noticias de la semana pasada? –le preguntó con un ápice de burla al tipo.

— ¡Diablos! —se dijo a si mismo.

—No muerdo personas. La hamburguesa es la única que debería querer huir. -Ya había encontrado con qué entretenerse, o más bien, con quién.

El hombre se resignó y se acercó a la mesa de ella. Su apariencia era bastante normal, jeans azules, una camisa blanca sobre una polera celeste, zapatillas deportivas, nada feo en realidad. Un buen prospecto.

— ¿Hinamori Amu? —le preguntó directamente.

— ¿El hombre invisible? –le respondió, aún queriendo mofarse. El tipo simplemente le miró con fastidio y se sentó. Ya le habían advertido a qué tenía que atenerse.

—Me envía un hombre _muy_ poderoso —le dijo sin rodeos

— ¿Y qué desea ese _hombre muy poderoso_? —recalcó aún con mofa.

—Necesita borrar a alguien del mapa —tomó la mochila que traía consigo, y sacó una carpeta negra que dejó frente a ella—. Veinte millones de yenes.

—Ya veo. —Le dio una mordida a su hamburguesa y el tipo la miró algo extrañado—. ¿Qué? —le preguntó al darse cuenta de su mirada.

—Nada.

—No me voy a enfadar –respondió, volviendo a morder.

—Es que... —Ahora este se mostraba un poco nervioso–. ¿No le quita el apetito?

— ¿El apetito? No, ni que fueran importantes para mí —dijo tragando el bocado.

—Claro... Si tiene alguna pregunta… —Sacó una tarjeta y la dejó junto a la carpeta—. No dude en llamarme.

—Ok. —El tipo se despidió agitando la mano, y esta hizo lo mismo.

Al salir del local, aquel joven se subió a un auto negro que le esperaba. Ella deslizó la carpeta aún más cerca y la tomó. No, no la vería en ese momento, ¿para qué?, si con solo verle una vez haría el trabajo.

Terminó su comida, y salió del lugar al tiempo que guardaba la carpeta en su bolso. Se dirigió a un callejón y sacó su motocicleta de ahí, se colocó el casco y cruzó el bolso por sobre su pecho.

Condujo por las calles hasta adentrarse en la carretera que le llevaba hacia Osaka, y siguió el camino a toda velocidad.

Ya entrada la noche llegó, y sin perder tiempo, se adentró por calles cercanas al puerto, llegando a lo que parecía una bodega abandonada. Un edificio de dos pisos, sumamente viejo y maltratado, con ventanas rotas y puertas sin goznes.

Condujo por entre los desechos de autos, basura y animales callejeros, hasta llegar a un lado del edificio, justo frente a una de las pocas paredes que permanecían intactas. Sacó de su bolsillo, un pequeño botón, y al presionarlo, la pared comenzó a moverse, dejando a la vista una oscura bajada, de más de tres metros de ancho y dos de alto. Se adentró por la oscura apertura con su motocicleta.

— ¡Hi, Amu! —le saludó una joven algo mayor que ella, cuando la vio bajar de la motocicleta.

—Hi —le respondió sin muchos ánimos.

—Vaya carita que tienes.

—Gomen Lulu, el viaje me trajo malos recuerdos —Dejó el casco sobre una mesa.

Bajo aquel edificio; una moderna estructura recibía desde hace un par de años a la peli rosa. Sus amigos y compinches de acción, Lulu De Morcef y Kairi Sanjo, le proveían toda clase de implementos, entre ellos, las armas, el transporte, los pasaportes, en fin, todo lo que necesitase para su _trabajo_.

—Bueno, pero te contactaron ¿no? —preguntó acercándose intrigada.

—Sí —respondió sin darle importancia, y sacó la carpeta del bolso para luego lanzársela a su amiga—. Veinte millones —dijo dejándose caer sobre uno de sus acolchados sofás. Cuatro tiernas gatitas aparecieron lanzándose a sus brazos.

— ¡Wow! Un par de trabajos más y nos tomamos vacaciones ¿si? —Le sonrió a la peli rosa, al tiempo que ojeaba el contenido de la carpeta.

—Tal vez, o tal vez no —Sonrió con malicia, ante la imagen de sus queridos amigos pidiendo que se tomasen un descanso.

—Maliciosa —le espetó inclinada junto a su oído y le abrazó un momento, para después alejarse.

Su más querida amiga, Lulu, pertenecía a una acaudalada familia europea, de gran renombre, y claro, ellos creían que se encontraba estudiando en la universidad de Tokio, sin saber, ni sospechar que en realidad ayudaba a su amiga asesina.

—Veinte millones de yenes. Me pregunto, ¿qué clase de tipo debo matar esta vez? —Acarició la cabeza de su gatita dorada y ella ronroneó.

— ¿Segura que no quieres verle? No esta nada mal, para la edad, digo —aclaró, ante la mirada fulminante de su amiga.

—No, y no le mires mucho. No quiero matar al amor platónico de mi amiga.

—Ja ja, que chistosa —Cerró la carpeta y la dejó sobre una pequeña mesa, al tiempo que se dirigía a la cocina–. ¿Tienes hambre?

—No tiene caso que me lo preguntes, sabes que como todo lo que preparas –le sonrió al tiempo que se sentaba en medio de sus gatitas.

—Ok —Le devolvió la sonrisa.

Si algo adoraba de esa vida, era la convivencia con personas tan buenas, o sea, ella no era santa, y sus amigos lo sabían bien, pero la querían igual, con defectos y todo. Amu no era del todo una persona horrible.

—Veinte millones... —susurró recostada en su amplia cama–. Un buen negocio. Sonrió ante el pensamiento y se acurrucó junto a sus mininas.

000000...0000000

— ¡Amu, ven aquí! –le llamó Lulu, a eso de las diez de la mañana del siguiente día.

— ¿Qué? —Apareció bajo un auto que era cubierto por una manta gris.

— ¡Ven! —le gritó desde la sala, en la que se encontraba una moderna computadora.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó estando ya a su lado y limpiando la grasa sus manos.

—Pues... —Ocultó la carpeta negra que había estado hurgando—. Hay algo mal, o sea ¿Qué te dijo el tipo?

—Eh... que querían borrar a alguien del mapa, como siempre... ¿Qué ocurre? —volvió a preguntar, ya fastidiada ante la actitud de Lulu.

—Pues, hay dos fotografías —respondió, sabiendo lo que se le venía encima.

— ¿Qué? ¿De qué diablos estás hablando? ¡Eso no puede ser! —gritó saliendo por completo de sus cabales.

— ¿No te dio un número? Ya sabes, en caso de...

— ¡Eso es! —Volteó y comenzó a hurgar entre sus cosas—. ¡Ahora me va a escuchar! —gritó al encontrar la tarjeta del tipo.

Tomó un móvil y marcó con rapidez los números. Cuando el tipo respondió esta no se contuvo.

— ¡Maldito estafador! ¿Con quién diablos crees que tratas? —El tipo debió de haber alejado su móvil, para que no le estallaran los tímpanos.

—Cálmese, yo le puedo explicar... —Intentó calmarla en vano.

— ¡Claro que me calmaré, pero cuando tenga tu cabeza en una bandeja; maldito gusano!

—Deme un minuto, por favor —dijo tratando de explicarse.

— ¿Un minuto? ¡Ningún minuto, pedazo de imbécil! ¿Con quién crees que hablas? Disfruta tus últimas horas con vida —Colgó aún llena de rabia. Nadie, absolutamente nadie le veía la cara a Amu Hinamori. Nadie.

Dos horas después, Amu partió rauda en busca del tipo, que claro, deseaba descuartizar. Cerca de medio día, lo encontró junto a la playa en las cercanías de Osaka. Su arma escogida para la ocasión, era una hermosa Katana, con un detallado mango de color carmesí.

—Pedazo de imbécil —dijo apretando los dientes. Se acercó amenazante al joven que se encontraba de pie en un pequeño muelle.

— ¡Espere, espere! —gritó intentando evadirle.

— ¡Vete al infierno! —–Alzó la Katana, y antes de que pudiese cortar algún centímetro de piel, el tipo gritó asustado:

— ¡Cien millones!

— ¿Qué? —Se detuvo incrédula, dejando su arma alzada.

—Ci-cien millones, cincuenta por cabeza —Respiró más tranquilo, al ver que ella bajaba la Katana.

— ¿Cincuenta? —repitió para si misma, ya más calmada ante la propuesta.

—Sí, cincuenta millones de yenes. Mi jefe desea verlos muertos, está dispuesto a pagar lo que sea —le dijo ya más repuesto del tremendo susto.

—Mmm... —La peli rosa jugueteaba peligrosamente con su Katana encima sus hombros, mientras pensaba en lo propuesto, cien millones no era para nada una mala propuesta.

—Etto... ¿Acepta? —preguntó temeroso el joven hombre. El jueguito con la Katana lo tenía nervioso.

—Bien, lo haré —dijo mientras se disponía a partir—. Pero... —Volteó dejando el filo de su arma, peligrosamente en el cuello del tipo–. Volveré por tu cabeza, nadie le ve la cara a Amu Hinamori y vive para contarlo –le espetó mirándolo sombríamente, provocando que el tipo tragara duro.

000000...000000

— ¡¿Qué?!

—Cien millones —repitió la peli rosa al tiempo que se lanzaba a su sofá.

— ¡Vaya! Esos tipos son de oro, además de guapos —Sonrió ante lo último.

— ¡Dale con la misma cantaleta! No te fijes en mis objetivos, Lulú —regañó a su amiga entre enfadada y divertida.

— ¡Pero si ni siquiera los has visto! Son como para comérselos —reclamó divertida. Amu le miró con reproche, aunque su amiga tuviese razón, no estaba para chicos. Su difícil vida no le permitía tener algo serio, todos eran, en cierta forma, un simple estorbo.

—Mañana partiré al amanecer —dijo ya calmada mientras acariciaba a su gatita rojiza—. Dile a Kairi.

—Sí, ya sé, conozco mi trabajo, Amu –le interrumpió Lulú, mas sin embargo ella solo esbozó una media sonrisa.

Un nuevo y extraño trabajo ¿Qué tan importantes eran esos tipos, para que alguien los quisiera muertos? ¿Acaso se estaba involucrando en algo grande?

En fin ¿Qué mal pueden hacer cien millones? Además de darle unas lindas vacaciones.

* * *

N/A: Nuevamente, muchas gracias Diiana! y pido una disculpa a quienes esperaban otra cosa u.u sin la ayuda de Diiana esta historia se iría al... pero gracias al cielo y a Anndie Cullen -Li por contactarme con ella... y claro, a mi amada imouto, Nina star desu. Gracias!

Espero que "Asesina" sea de su agrado... y no me pidan mas de lo que puedo agregar a la trama u.u si cambio muchas cosas quedaría extraña y hasta... mala. Nos leemos, cuídense!

Bye-ne!


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Amu ha vivido por más de diez años así, pero... ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando su objetivo no muera, y se enamore del hijo de este? ¿El amor podrá alejarle de lo que corre por sus venas?

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a PEACH-PIT, la historia es completamente mía.

Capítulo betado por Diiana ElizaBeth, beta FFAD (www facebook com groups / betasffaddiction)

**Sin nombres**

La suave tarde caía sobre la isla de Kiu-Shiu al sur de Japón, exactamente en las afueras de la ciudad de Nagasaki. Dentro de una de las habitaciones de la mansión de los Tsukiyomi, Ikuto Tsukiyomi y unos de sus más queridos amigos, Nagihiko Fujisaki, hablaban, uno intentando calmar al otro.

— ¡Vamos Ikuto, no logras nada enfadándote con tu padre, él solo quiere lo mejor para ti, como todo padre! —le regañó.

—Claro... Por lo que se supone que debo hacerle caso en todo ¿No?, y dejar que maneje mi futuro. —El joven de cabellos azules se recostó en un amplio sofá, lleno de rabia. Su querido padre no hacía otra cosa que presentarle hermosas mujeres, con la obvia intención de casarlo, pero no, no caería en eso.

—Mira, sí sigues así, te enfermarás del coraje. Mejor déjalo que haga lo que se le antoje, tu mamá pronto le pondrá un alto —espetó su amigo, en parte teniendo razón.

—Sí, sí... —dijo restándole importancia, simplemente se cubrió el rostro con su antebrazo derecho.

El primogénito de Aruto Tsukiyomi, era un joven atractivo, con un buen físico, un hermoso color de ojos, una forma tan cortés y amable de hablar, que simplemente las mujeres caían a sus pies. Pero él, un estudiante de medicina, a punto de titularse, no estaba interesado en nada más que su afición al violín, por lo que los intentos de su padre lo fastidiaban.

000000…000000

POV Amu

—Lindo lugar. Una hermosa mansión es el hogar de mis objetivos. Aunque, Lulu tenía razón. Ellos... son… bastante atractivos. —Sacudió su cabeza intentando alejar las palabras de su amiga.

Entré sigilosamente a los terrenos, y logré encaramarme por los balcones que daban hacia un acantilado. Un mal paso y caería hacia las amenazantes y peligrosas rocas.

Me asomaba por cada ventanal buscando a mis objetivos, hasta que… en un ventanal con cortinas azul marino, escuché voces masculinas. Me quede ahí, estática al borde del balcón, intentando oír lo más claramente posible.

— ¡No, jamás! ¡Esa chiquilla es una superficial! —gritó uno de ellos, aparentemente molesto.

—Pero debes admitir que es hermosa —le espetó con tranquilidad el otro.

—Sí, claro. Si te gustan flacuchas y con cara de bobas. —Se mofó el otro.

Me asomé un pequeño segundo y logré ver que uno de ellos, era precisamente uno de mis objetivos, el más joven por cierto.

—Mejor relájate.

— ¡Esa niña solo busca casarse con un médico! ¡Como todas las mujerzuelas interesadas! —gritó más molesto.

No, no, no deben decir ningún nombre o no podré... ¡Diablos! 50 millones...

— ¡Todo es culpa de mi padre! Parece que no puede dejar de inmiscuirse en mi vida**.** —Volvió a hablar el joven, que precisamente era uno de mis objetivos.

No… no ¡No digas su nombre!

— ¡Vamos, Ikuto! No consigues nada enfadándote con tu padre. —Diablos son 50 millones de yenes... Qué dolor.

—Claro, por lo que debo hacerle caso en todo, ¿no? Y dejar que maneje mi futuro —dijo ¿Ikuto?... ese es su nombre.

—Mira, sí sigues así, te enfermarás del coraje. Mejor déjalo que haga lo que se le antoje, tu mamá pronto le pondrá un alto.

—Sí, sí...

Me alejé con sigilo. Sabiendo su nombre, no podría matarle.

Desde que comencé a vivir así, había evitado a toda costa saber quiénes eran, o sea, si sé sus nombres y les mato... mi conciencia no me deja en paz y se vuelven parte de mis pesadillas. En realidad, es raro que no las tenga.

En el fondo me gustaría y quisiera dejar esta vida, pero me es imposible hacer como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

000000….000000

La peli rosa continuó avanzando por los balcones con asombrosa agilidad, esperando que su ahora _único objetivo_ fuera fácil de eliminar. A unos cuatro balcones, lo encontró. Un hombre de cabellos azulados, se encontraba sentado en un escritorio y daba la espalda hacia el balcón, lo que lo convertía en un objetivo muy sencillo, o por lo menos eso creyó ella.

Se adentró con sigilo a la habitación, al tiempo que preparaba su arma, una pistola K-41 con silenciador. La sujetó con ambas manos y apuntando a la cabeza del hombre, se disponía a presionar el gatillo.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el hombre sostuvo el arma, y ésta se vio forcejeando tontamente con él. A diferencia de todo lo que pudo pensar, el peli azulado no era para nada débil.

Después de poco más de un minuto de forcejeo y ante la enfadada y azulada mirada del hombre; la bala que debió incrustarse en la cabeza de éste, fue a dar de lleno en el vientre de ella.

Un agudo y frustrante dolor le invadió, no sin antes golpear el arma, lanzándola contra una de las paredes del lugar. El tipo sin ninguna consideración golpeó el rostro de la muchacha, quien quedó tendida en el suelo. El tipo fue a coger el arma, dispuesto a defenderse si fuese necesario, aunque eso significara volver a dispararle.

Aún con el maldito dolor en su vientre, la peli rosa se inclinó ligeramente hasta llegar a su botín negro del pie derecho; extrajo de ahí y con rapidez, una navaja de unos quince centímetros de largo y fue a devolverle la mano al tipo.

Sin esperárselo y a pesar de haberle herido en la espalda, el sujeto le propinóun profundo y hábil corte en el brazo izquierdo con su navaja, y cuando ésta intentaba alejarse yendo hacia el balcón, el tipo le disparó a quema ropa, dejando una segunda bala en su cuerpo.

El silenciador de la pistola se había caído con el fuerte golpe contra la pared, por lo que el disparo se escuchó por toda la mansión. El joven peli azulado corrió velozmente hacia el lugar y lo único que logró ver fue la figura de una mujer que desaparecía por el balcón de la oficina de su padre.

— ¡¿Qué diablos ha ocurrido?! —gritó asustado ante lo que había visto.

—Nada, Ikuto. Solo un asesino intentó matarme, mas nada —respondió con sarcasmo su padre, herido.

— ¡No me causa la menor gracia! —gritó con enfado, su amigo Nagihiko acababa de llegar—. ¡Estoy harto de tus negocios! ¡Seguramente te volviste a involucrar con delincuentes!

—Ikuto... —Su amigo le intentó calmar, mientras que su padre era atendido por una de sus asustadas mucamas, le observaba inexpresivo.

— ¡No me busques! —Ikuto salió raudo de la habitación y se dirigió a la entrada de la mansión, siendo seguido de cerca por Nagihiko.

— ¡Hey, Ikuto! ¿A dónde vas? —Nagi le preguntó con algo de temor y sorpresa.

—A buscarla. —Fue su única respuesta.

— ¿Eh? —Su amigo se subió al auto antes de que partiera. En ese momento era mejor seguirle.

000000….000000

POV Amu

Mi cuerpo ardía. Sentía el suave tacto de alguien, pero no poseía energía alguna para abrir los ojos. Solo quería dormir.

Al despertar, una agradable calidez me invadió, siendo seguida de un extraño vacío en mi vientre y luego…_ Grr_, mi estómago me pidió comida.

Observé el lugar e intenté recordar lo que había ocurrido. Aquel hombre me había disparado, si, no pude matarle ¿Me estaba esperando? Claro, luego muchos disparos y un nuevo dolor, aunque esa vez en mi espalda.

Ante el último pensamiento, dirigí una de mis manos a mi pequeña espalda, una venda. Solo ahí me fijé por completo en mi cuerpo_ Glup _tragué en seco. Me encontraba desnuda en una cama desconocida.

— ¡Ahh! —El pánico se apoderó de mí.

¡Diablos! ¿En qué demonios me había metido? Salí de la cama y busqué algo con que cubrirme. Las ropas negras y ajustadas que llevaba puestas, no se encontraban ahí y la verdad no esperaba encontrarlas. Tomé una camisa que hallé a los pies de la cama, justo cuando oí que alguien se acercaba.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó una asustada voz femenina. Yo me hallaba escondida bajo la cama, hacia el lado que daba a un balcón, solo así podría escapar. Ese balcón era mi boleto de salida.

— ¿Eh? ¿A dónde fue? —preguntó una voz masculina.

—Mmm... —Necesitaba deslizarme hacia el balcón, pero estas personas debían salir de la habitación…

— ¡Te encontré! —gritó una dulce muchacha de cabellos anaranjados, que se asomó sin previo aviso desde el otro lado de la cama.

Salí como pude de ahí, aún asombrada por mi torpeza. Tropecé con el chico que había entrado.

— ¡Espera! —Me pidió, bloqueando mi escape. Y torpemente me vi frente a dos resplandecientes ojos rojizos, que me aceleraron el corazón.

—Eh... —Me quedé como una boba, sin palabras. Simplemente el chico en cuestión era obviamente muy guapo.

—Por favor, solo queremos ayudar. —Su petición era incomprensible para mí, pero ahí fue que me acordé de algo vergonzoso. Aún llevaba puesta la camisa que había encontrado hace un momento. Ésta dejaba al descubierto mis blancas piernas y no había abrochado todos los botones.

— ¡Ah! —Me volteé cubriendo mi busto.

—Tadase-kun. — ¡Diablos! La chiquilla le habló... y dijo su nombre—. ¿Llamo a Ikuto? —le preguntó con un ápice de dulzura.

—Eh... Sí Yaya, hazlo.

—Bien. —Sonrió y salió de la habitación. _Un momento... e-ella dijo, ¿Ikuto?_

—No te alteres ¿ok? —Continuó hablándome con dulzura, lo que hizo arder mis mejillas.

—Etto… yo...

—Ikuto-niichan te ayudará —habló como si supiese quien era yo.

— ¡Espera un momento! ¿Tienes alguna idea de quién soy? —Me miró algo extrañado— ¡Soy una asesina! ¡¿Acaso no temes que te mate?! —grité sin pensar. La verdad es que sabiendo su nombre no lo haría, pero...

—Eh... nop —me respondió con una sonrisa de lado_._

Yo me quedé de piedra ¿Qué clase de tonto era este? ¿Acaso no temía morir?... O sea, todo idiota con el que me encuentro sale corriendo al saber que puedo acabar con su vida.

— ¿Qué fue ese grito? —preguntó una rubia y hermosa muchacha que se acababa de asomar por la puerta— ¡Oh! —Me observó como si fuese un bicho raro—. Despertó. —Se respondió sola.

Debía pensar rápido. Quedarme en este lugar, no era una opción; sobre todo si el tal Ikuto tenía que ver con ellos, era mejor huir antes de que llegase la policía.

—Bien… Me voy —dije con una falsa alegría, atrayendo las miradas de ambos jóvenes. Caminé con seguridad hacia la puerta, con intenciones de pasar por un lado de la rubia, pero...

— ¿A dónde? —me preguntó con un dejo de enfado, al tiempo que bloqueaba mi paso con su brazo derecho.

—Eh... a mi casa. —Intenté controlar mi molestia.

—Claro... intentas matar a mi padre y pretendes irte como si nada... —Tragué pesadamente. Esa niña, era hija del tipo que me disparó.

—Vamos, Utau-chan... —El joven de cabello rubio intentó calmarle.

—De aquí no te vas a ir tan fácilmente. —La tal "Utau" me miró sombríamente, y no pude evitar sentir una corriente helada que recorrió mi cuerpo.

— ¡Utau! —gritó alguien desde el pasillo, y... demonios, era él... Ikuto. De repente sentí mi garganta seca, al pensar que me entregarían a la policía.

— ¡Ikuto! —La muchacha se lanzó a los brazos del peli azulado. Aproveché la oportunidad para intentar salir de ahí, pero... ¡Maldición! Él me detuvo.

— ¿A dónde vas? —me preguntó algo molesto, mientras sujetaba mis brazos.

¿Qué puedo decir? La sensación de su tacto me puso nerviosa, y más aun siendo que éste se quedó mirándome fijamente... ¡Joder! ¡Es demasiado guapo!

—Yo... —En eso sentí detrás de mí, la mirada penetrante de la rubia y su fuerte aura maligna creciendo desmesuradamente.

000000…..000000

— ¡Que linda te ves! —Sonrió Yaya ante la tierna imagen de la peli rosa con un hermoso vestido lila.

—Eh... see... —espetó entre humillada y molesta.

Ella nunca se vestía tan femenina. Para su _trabajo_, solo necesitaba cosas prácticas, como poleras ajustadas, calzas, guantes y todo de negro por cierto. Hace mucho que no usaba colores tan suaves.

Se vio en el enorme espejo de pared que se encontraba en el baño de aquel lugar. Por más que había intentado huir, el peli azulado se lo había impedido. Sí, definitivamente estaba en problemas. Sin embargo, ¿por qué eran tan amables con ella? Si ella estuviese en su lugar, ya estarían en la cárcel hace mucho.

— ¡Bien, a comer! —Yaya la sacó de sus pensamientos, al tiempo que comenzaba a tironearla hacia el comedor.

El departamento en el que se encontraba era bastante espacioso. Un elegante living de colores tierra, un amplio comedor con tantas sillas, que ella se comenzó a preguntar ¿Cuántas personas vivían en aquel lugar?

Todos parecían estar inmersos en un agradable ambiente familiar, lo que sin querer le dio náuseas.

Utau se encontraba en la cocina preparando la comida, y Yaya le dejó para unírsele. Tadase, comenzaba a poner los puestos en la mesa, y le sonrió dulcemente. E Ikuto… ella se sorprendió de verle en medio de un mullido sofá, ensimismado en su laptop.

Le contempló un momento. No era para engañarse que el joven era muy atractivo, pero... ¿Por qué? Según lo que le dijo Yaya, fue Ikuto quien le salvó. Extrañamente, el hijo del hombre al que iba a matar, le había salvado la vida.

Percatándose de la mirada de la joven, éste le habló sin mirarle.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó.

— ¿Eh?... Nada**.** —Desvió la vista avergonzada. El joven se había percatado de su insistente mirada. Había una sensación extraña entre ellos.

— ¡A comer! —Yaya volvió a sacarle de sus pensamientos.

— ¡Ikuto-niichan! —gritó Tadase.

— ¡Ya voy! —contestó con fingido enfado.

— ¡Aquí! ¡Aquí! —Yaya guió a la peli rosa, a una de las sillas.

— ¡Provecho! —Utau dejó un sabroso plato de arroz frente a ella, y le sonrió con fingida dulzura.

—Gra-gracias... —Esa muchacha podía ser muy temible, pensó Amu.

—Y bien… ¿Cuál es el nombre de nuestra invitada? —Ikuto se sentó a un lado de Amu y le miró a los ojos, lo que provocó un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Etto... —Debía pensar rápido. Decirles quién era podía ponerla en peligro, tal vez ayudarle, pero eso solo dependía de cuales fuesen sus intenciones.

— ¡Sí! ¿Cómo te llamas? Debemos llamarte de alguna forma —le dijo con alegría Yaya, que se había sentado a su lado derecho.

—Yo... —Bueno, ¿qué tan malo sería confiar en ellos?—. Amu... —dijo en un susurro. Donde Ikuto y Yaya, fueron los únicos capaces de oír.

— ¿Amu? —preguntó Yaya, mucho más alto que la peli rosa.

Los demás jóvenes observaron a la peli rosa con algo de intriga. Y luego de un incómodo silencio…

— ¡Buenas, gente! —Un joven de cabellos castaños, entró en el departamento siendo seguido de dos jóvenes sumamente iguales, pero uno era un muchacho y una chica.

— ¡Kukai! ¡Llegas tarde! —regañó Utau, al tiempo que se levantaba de su asiento, y volvía a la cocina.

Amu reconoció a uno de los gemelos, que era precisamente el joven que estaba en la mansión junto a Ikuto, aquel fatídico día.

— ¿Y bueno? ¿Cómo se llama nuestra invitada? —preguntó aquel joven.

—A...

— ¡Amu! —Interrumpió Yaya a Ikuto.

—Bueno, es un placer, Amu-chan. —El joven extendió una mano hacia la peli rosa ante la mirada escéptica de Ikuto. Le besó la mano con galantería que ella le ofreció—. Yo soy Nagihiko Fujisaki, y ella es mi hermana gemela, Nadeshiko. —Presentó a su gemela, quien le saludó con una amplia sonrisa.

—Bien, bien, muchos saludos —espetó Ikuto con molestia, soltando el agarre que su amigo mantenía con Amu.

—Claro... —Obviamente Nagi sospechaba algo.

— ¡Siéntate! —**l**e gritó Utau al joven castaño, que solo sonreía travieso ante la molestia de su novia.

—Ok, ok... —Se sentó frente a Amu. Utau puso en frente de él un plato con arroz, para luego sentarse a su lado derecho.

— ¡Itadakimasu! —Comenzaron a comer, lo que Kukai aprovechó para preguntarle algunas cosas a Amu.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Amu ¿Y...?

—Yo, Kukai Souma ¿Cuántos años tienes? —Continuó con su interrogatorio, ignorando las miradas de fastidio de Utau e Ikuto.

—18**.** —Ante lo último todos se atragantaron con el arroz, incluyendo a Ikuto.

— ¿Enserio? ¡Wow! ¡Eres mucho menor que nosotros! —dijo con sorpresa Nadeshiko.

— ¿Qué? —Todos le miraban con la boca semi abierta. Incluso Ikuto parecía no comprender.

— ¿De dónde vienes? —Continuó Kukai.

—De... ¿Por qué tendría que decirlo? —preguntó sintiéndose una tonta. Decirles su nombre era una cosa, su edad otra, pero decirles de donde venía, no tenía sentido.

— ¡Amu-chi! —Habló Yaya, atrayendo la mirada de todos—. ¡Eres menor que yo!

— ¿Chi? —preguntó al aire la peli rosa.

—Sí ¿Cómo? O sea, eres una ase... —Utau introdujo un trozo de pan en la boca de Tadase, que se encontraba a su lado.

—Ok, esto se acabó. —Amu se puso de pie, a lo que todos reaccionaron imitándola.

La peli rosa no permanecería ni un minuto más ahí. Debía contactar a sus amigos lo antes posible, y volver a Osaka.

—Espera**.** —Ikuto le detuvo, sujetando su brazo izquierdo.

Ante la mirada asombrada de los presentes, Ikuto llevó a Amu hasta su habitación, que era precisamente en la que la peli rosa había despertado.

— ¿Qué…? —Ikuto la arrastró dentro. Debía hablar seriamente con ella—. ¡Oye! —se quejó cuando éste la puso contra una pared.

—No puedes irte. —Ikuto habló tan cerca que Amu no pudo evitar sentir un leve calor que le recorrió el cuerpo.

—No, yo...

—Si sales de aquí, mi padre te encontrará. —Su mirada azulada calaba hondo en las doradas orbes de la peli rosa.

—Pero... —Tener tan cerca a un atractivo hombre, le dejaba las hormonas completamente revolucionadas, ya ni siquiera podía pensar con claridad.

— ¿Quieres terminar en la cárcel… Amu? —Escuchar su nombre de aquellos labios, la dejó más que embobada.

—No —respondió apenas.

— ¿Qué? ¿Te sientes bien? —Le preguntó con un ápice de burla, esbozando una media sonrisa, que la hizo sentir más tremendamente estúpida.

— ¡Sí, claro que estoy bien! —respondió alejándolo con algo de brusquedad y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, dejando salir su típica personalidad obstinada.

—Claro, ¿entonces te quedas no? —Se dirigió a la puerta, dándole la espalda.

— ¿Tengo otra opción? —preguntó manteniendo la pose, pero con sus mejillas coloradas.

—No. —Le sonrió seductoramente y luego de mirarle de pies a cabeza, salió de la habitación.

—Baka —susurró Amu. Ya no tendría otra opción, si el tipo aquel le buscaba, sería bueno confiar en alguien. _Al menos, por ahora_.

Sí, confiar en aquellas personas era su única opción, además ya no les podría matar… Claro, a menos que quisiera tener un lindo grupito nuevo en sus pesadillas.

000000...000000

N/A: Adoro esta historia n.n es una de las tramas con mas tiempo en mi mente y vida. Espero que sea de su agrado. Diiana hace un trabajo estupendo, no? En fin, saludos, gracias por los Reviews. Un abrazo enorme a quien lea, y a Diiana por supuesto. Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de ayudarme.

Nos leemos! Bye-ne!


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: Amu ha vivido por más de diez años así, pero... ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando su objetivo no muera, y se enamore del hijo de este? ¿El amor podrá alejarle de lo que corre por sus venas?

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a PEACH-PIT, la historia es completamente mía.

Capítulo betado por Diiana ElizaBeth, beta FFAD (www facebook com groups / betasffaddiction)

**Oculta**

Confiar o no confiar, ese, era el dilema que le daba vueltas a Amu Hinamori. Si bien, eran amables con ella, las cosas no serían tan fáciles...

— ¡No! ¡Me niego rotundamente! —alegaba la peli rosa, frente a la puerta de la habitación de Ikuto. Por cuestiones de "espacio", le acababan de decir que tenía que dormir ahí "por un tiempo", lo que no fue bien recibido por ella.

—Pero, Amu-chi, no hay otro lugar. Mi cama es muy pequeña, y las de Tadase, Nagihiko, Nadeshiko, Rima y Kukai también, además... Utau, no te abrirá las puertas de su habitación con facilidad. La única cama amplia que queda, es la de Ikuto —explicó, tratando de resaltar lo obvio.

— ¡No! Prefiero dormir en el sofá... ¡Auch! —Ikuto, tocó con un dedo el vendaje que tenía en la espalda, a pesar de llevar ropa encima, él sabía muy bien dónde estaba su herida—. ¿Quién...? —Volteó y observó, la media sonrisa burlona del peli azul.

—Ya es tarde, ¿no piensas dormir? —habló con diversión.

—Sí, pero no ahí. —Intento dirigirse a la sala, pero Ikuto la sujetó, y se la echó sobre el hombro.

— ¡¿Qué haces, tarado?! —alegó, pero Yaya se despidió con una mano, e Ikuto cerró la puerta tras él. Sí, la había metido a la habitación, a pesar de sus reclamos—. ¡Bájame! —gritó, y este la dejó caer sobre la cama, con un ápice de brusquedad.

—Toma. —Ikuto le lanzó una camisa de dormir que Yaya le había prestado—. A menos que, prefieras dormir desnuda. —Sonrió con burla, a lo que Amu respondió sacando su lengua.

—Ok... ¡Date vuelta! —le ordenó.

— ¿Por qué?, es mi habitación —reclamó el otro.

— ¡Ahora! —Le miró, enfadada.

—Ok, ok... —Se volteó, y Amu comenzó a desvestirse, sin percatarse que Ikuto, le miraba lujuriosamente.

— ¡Ya! —anunció, cuando se metió en la cama. Ikuto le miró con un ápice de enfado—. ¿Qué? —preguntó, algo extrañada.

—Ese es mi lado favorito —le espetó, medio sonriendo.

— ¡Ja! Bien por ti. —Se acurrucó—. ¡Hey! —Ikuto se metió en la cama, y posó su cuerpo sobre la peli rosa, quedando entre sus piernas—. ¿Qu-qué haces? —preguntó nerviosa, ante tal posición.

— ¡Mi habitación!, ¡yo mando! —alegó el peli azul, como un niño caprichoso.

El tacto del miembro de Ikuto, con la entrepierna de Amu, le estaba incomodando, y cómo no, con semejante chico sobre ella.

—Ok. —Le medio sonrió, con enfado.

— ¡Auch! —se quejó el peli azul. Amu le había tirado al suelo.

— ¡¿Feliz?! —le gritó Amu, cuando se hallaba al otro extremo de la cama.

—Ok... —Ikuto se levantó, pero cuando iba a meterse a la cama—. ¿Qué haces? —preguntó divertido.

— ¡Muralla China! —gritó en respuesta. Había puesto varios cojines entre ambos, evitando así sus perversiones— ¡Oyasumi! —Se volteó y se cubrió bien.

—Estos, serán días muy largos... —espetó Ikuto, con algo de desánimo, y también se acostó.

000000…..000000

— ¡Noooo! ¡Pervertido! —El grito de Amu, se escuchó por todo el departamento.

Ikuto, había intentado quitarle la toalla que traía puesta después de bañarse, con la excusa de cambiar las vendas, pero esta huía por toda la habitación, sujetando con algo de dificultad dicha prenda.

—Debo hacerlo —dijo Ikuto, entre risas.

— ¡No! ¡Nunca! —respondió ella, desde el otro lado de la cama.

—No corras, tus heridas se abrirán.

— ¡Entonces no me acoses!

—Soy tu médico...

— ¡Eres un pervertido!

— ¡¿Qué es lo que ocurre ahora?! —Entró Utau, mostrándose peligrosamente enfadada.

— ¡Utau-chan! —A pesar del peligro, Amu fue a ponerse tras Utau—. ¡Ayúdame!, ¿sí? ¡Ikuto quiere propasarse conmigo!

—Mmm... —La rubia observó con una ceja alzada, al pervertido peli azul, que medio sonreía sin siquiera inmutarse.

— ¡Asunto solucionado! —gritó Yaya, al entrar a la sala tras Amu.

— ¡Gracias Yaya! —Amu abrazó con extraña alegría, a la muchacha pelirroja.

—De nada Amu-chi. —Esta le correspondió el abrazo, y justo en ese momento entraba Ikuto, y la peli rosada le sacó la lengua.

—No siempre estará Yaya —le dijo el peli azul, en parte teniendo razón.

—Pero ahorita sí estaba. Gracias a kami, Yaya es enfermera —dijo Nadeshiko, al tiempo que les sonreía a ambas, quienes aún se mantenían abrazadas.

—Bien, ¡a comer! —gritó Utau, haciendo que todos los presentes se sentasen en la mesa.

Cuando Yaya y Amu se encontraban sentadas al otro extremo de la mesa, lejos del peli azul, Nadeshiko a un lado de Ikuto, Nagihiko y Kukai salieron de sus habitaciones y se sentaron entre la peli rosa y Nadeshiko.

Amu tenía hambre, por lo que no dudo en probar lo que había preparado Utau, pero...

— ¡Ita...! —Antes de siquiera terminar su frase, el ambiente que en ese momento se ponía tenso, le provocó escalofríos, por lo que fijó su vista en donde los demás miraban.

Utau permanecía de pie, entre Ikuto y Nadeshiko, siendo observada por todos, excepto Kukai, quien extrañamente, mantenía el ceño fruncido y la vista perdida en cualquier otra parte.

— ¿Y bien? —preguntó Ikuto, luego de un sofocante silencio.

—Saldré de gira, la próxima semana —anunció Utau.

¿Gira?, se preguntó Amu.

—Utau-chan... —habló Yaya, con algo de tristeza.

—Ya lo decidí, no tengo ninguna razón para seguir posponiéndolo. —Finalmente se sentó quedando frente a Kukai, quien ni siquiera se inmutó.

Amu notó de inmediato, que el ambiente seguía tenso. Aún había cosas que ella no sabía de aquellos jóvenes, pero en el poco tiempo que llevaba ahí, se percató perfectamente, que entre Utau y Kukai, había algo más que una amistad.

Comieron casi en completo silencio, siendo que Yaya mencionó en varias ocasiones a Rima y Tadase, quienes no se encontraban por cuestiones de trabajo y estudio respectivamente.

000000…000000

— ¡Amu-chi!, ¡Amu-chi! —gritaba con emoción Yaya, quien sostenía un hermoso vestido rosa pálido, con cintas de un tono más oscuro sobre el pecho, y detalles de encaje sobre las rodillas.

—Yaya... etto... ¿Algo menos rosa? —le preguntó intentando que su ahora "nueva amiga", entendiese sus gustos.

—Mmm... ¡Ya sé! —Hurgó durante unos largos minutos en su amplio closet, para luego sacar una polera strapless verde agua, con una falda negra.

—Eso está mejor —agradeció aliviada la peli rosa.

—Amu... —Nadeshiko le habló, al verle entrar en su habitación tras Yaya—. Te ves hermosa. —Sonrió con dulzura.

—Gra-gracias. —Se sonrojó levemente—. Nadeshiko... ¿Por qué Kukai...?

—Es mejor no inmiscuirse, Amu —interrumpió Rima, quien también acababa de entrar al cuarto de Nadeshiko.

—Pero...

—Sí, Amu-chi, hay que dejar que se reconcilien solos, ambos...

—Son muy orgullosos —interrumpió Nadeshiko, a Yaya.

—Ya veo...

000000…..000000

El segundo día de Amu entre aquellos chicos, le sirvió para conocerles más, con el simple hecho de observar. Ya le habían aclarado que estuvo cuatro días inconsciente. Ya que a causa de sus heridas, había contraído una infección terrible, que casi le traía la muerte.

La situación para ella era complicada. Con facilidad podría huir de ahí, pero no poseía arma alguna, y sus contactos que le ayudarían a volver, seguramente ya no estaban, y más, al haber transcurrido tantos días. Se encontraba sola, rodeada de personas en las que no sabía si podía confiar, y además, demasiado amigables. O sea, ¿quién en su sano juicio dormiría tranquilo, sabiendo que a un lado se encuentra una asesina? Según Amu, solo esos locos.

Ikuto, estaba preparando su tesis para titularse como pediatra, y trabajaba en el hospital de la universidad. Nagihiko, trabajaba en una tienda de instrumentos musicales, y le gustaba bailar junto a su hermana Nadeshiko, quien a su vez, estudiaba artes. Utau, era una famosa cantante, y hasta entonces estaba estudiando diseño. Kukai, quien es novio de Utau, estudiaba Pedagogía en Educación física, y estaba a poco de conseguir su título. Yaya era enfermera, y trabajaba en el mismo hospital que Ikuto. Tadase, estudiaba Medicina, y estaba en su primer año de especialización en Cardiología. Y Rima, trabajaba en la televisión, en un programa de humor como animadora.

Chicos relativamente normales... ¿Qué hacían, protegiendo a una asesina?

Amu, pensaba en ello sentada en uno de los sofás, mientras acariciaba el pelaje azulado de un gatito, Yoru, que según había entendido, le pertenecía a Ikuto, pero más que de casa, el gatito era un verdadero, "gato callejero".

Los demás muchachos de ahí, también poseían mascotas, pero así como Yoru, no pasaban tanto tiempo en el lugar, como para que ella los hubiese conocido a todos ese mismo día.

Había visto a un par de gatitas, con pelaje azul, aunque un poco más purpura que Yoru, y ojitos rojizos, y la otra de pelo dorado y ojos pequeños y azulados. Una perrita de pelaje dorado y ojos ambarinos, perteneciente a Rima. Y un par de pajaritos, el macho azulado, de nombre Rhythm y la hembra púrpura, de nombre Temari, pertenecientes a Nagihiko y Nadeshiko, respectivamente, las demás criaturas, no se dignaban en aparecer.

Aun así, con personas que parecían aceptarle, animalitos tiernos y la extraña y molesta calidez de aquel lugar, Amu no tendría más opción que permanecer oculta. Al menos por un tiempo, hasta que sus amigos le encontrasen, o hasta que aquel hombre, ArutoTsukiyomi, diera con ella. Sí, Nadeshiko le advirtió que su objetivo no estaba satisfecho con pensarle muerta, él deseaba hallar el cadáver de su asesina, o peor, matarle si seguía con vida, aunque... eso podría ser una exageración.

000000…0000

— ¡No me toques! —Y nuevamente, los gritos de Amu se escucharon por el departamento y por todo el edificio de seis pisos, y también los diversos hogares de una cuadra a la redonda.

— ¡Pero no grites! Despertarás a los muertos. —Se burlaba el peli azul.

Ya era su segunda noche consciente, y Amu volvía a ser acosada por Ikuto, a pesar de la Muralla China, y que este, solo le sujetó un par de segundos por la cintura, cuando esta se había levantado e iba al baño, sí, para ella era acoso.

— ¡Maldito pervertido! —le gritó algo más bajo, al salir de la habitación.

—Ah... qué vida. —Este se acomodó en su lado, posando con pereza los brazos por detrás de su cabeza, mientras observaba el oscuro techo.

Durante largos minutos, se mantuvo todo en silencio, cerrando los ojos, siendo que los vecinos habían vuelto a sus camas intentando dormir.

Ikuto abrió los ojos, esperando a la peli rosa, sin embargo, esta no volvía, por lo que se levantó para ver qué tanto hacía a esa hora. Fue hacia el baño y no había nadie. Sin dudarlo mucho, fue a la sala y la observó con cierto humor. La muy escurridiza se había dormido en el sofá, pero, no debía dormir ahí.

Con algo de delicadeza, la tomó en brazos y la llevó de vuelta. Cuando la posó sobre la cama, no pudo evitar acariciar el suave rostro de la chica. Si bien, le gustaba molestarla, pero no lo hacía con malas intenciones, más bien, solo deseaba que olvidara todo lo malo, todas sus pesadillas.

Él, había velado por ella durante sus interminables días con fiebre, en los que más que algún dolor físico, algo la atormentaba. En el típico delirio de casos tan delicados, Amu reveló en susurros sus penas, desde que su padre era todo para ella, que su madre y su hermanitas eran inocentes, hasta que se sentía sola y miserable, siendo que sus fantasmas del pasado le torturaban con terribles pesadillas.

Lo único que halló como solución, además de los medicamentos para la fiebre y otros, fue abrazarle contra él y acariciarle con una inusual ternura. Ella no tenía la culpa de sus desgracias, ella no era más que una víctima de la fortuna y de la vida. No la culpaba por querer dinero, a cambio de la cabeza de su viejo, ni por la suya propia, o sea, ella aún podría matarle, pero algo le decía que Amu no lo haría, que de alguna forma, se había ganado su confianza.

Sin embargo, debía mantenerla a salvo. Si bien, su padre era un imbécil frente a sus ojos, pero sabía que no se atrevería a tocarla mientras estuviera con él. Si lo hacía, se ganaría el odio de su hijo, eso no era para dudar.

Proteger a una asesina, mantenerla oculta de su padre, y de cualquiera que le hiciese daño, esa iba a ser su prioridad, aunque eso significase perder su titulación. Bien valdría la pena por una niña así, tan linda, tan frágil, tan encantadoramente agresiva, nada que ver con las hijitas de papi que tanto detestaba, ella... Amu, sería para él, no importa cuánto se tardara en conquistarla.

* * *

N/A: Espero les haya gustado tanto como a mi n.n cada cap es una parte importante de la trama, no se los pierdan. Saludos y gracias a Diiana ElizaBeth, que me ayuda tanto con la historia.

Nos leemos, bye-nee!


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: Amu ha vivido por más de diez años así, pero... ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando su objetivo no muera, y se enamore del hijo de este? ¿El amor podrá alejarle de lo que corre por sus venas?

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a PEACH-PIT, la historia es completamente mía.

Capítulo betado por Diiana ElizaBeth, beta FFAD (www facebook com groups / betasffaddiction)

**"New look"**

Un nuevo día y Amu dormía plácidamente, en la amplia cama del joven Tsukiyomi. Sus largos cabellos, permanecían en un sutil desorden sobre la almohada, mientras su esbelto cuerpo, era apenas cubierto con una manta. Esta imagen, era lo que observaba él. A pesar de que sus pensamientos no eran del todo pervertidos, cuando los ojos dorados de Amu se enfocaron en su rostro...

...¡Zaz! ...

— ¿Qué tanto me miras? —preguntó tranquilamente, al tiempo que se frotaba los ojos, mientras que el pobre peli azul, también se frotaba, pero una de sus adoloridas mejillas.

—Descuida, no hay nada que mirar... —respondió, con un ápice de despecho.

Con aquellas palabras en doble sentido, Amu comenzó su día de mal humor. Con rabia empujó a Ikuto, haciendo que este cayera de la cama y corrió hacia el baño, esperando que nadie viera las traviesas lágrimas que escapaban de sus ojos.

Ya vestida y más repuesta de aquel "coraje", se dirigió al comedor, para saciar el hambre que le molestaba.

— ¡Ohayo! —saludó a los presentes.

— ¡Ohayo, Amu-chan! —respondió Nadeshiko, quien ya estaba sentada en la mesa.

— ¡Ohayo, Amu-chi! —respondió Yaya, quien llevaba los platos con el suculento desayuno.

—Ohayo—respondió secamente Utau, quien le miró de reojo desde la cocina, obviamente, no había dormido en toda la noche.

— ¡Ohayo! —Kukai saludó al entrar al comedor, con algo más de ánimo que Utau.

— ¡Ohayo, Kukai! —respondieron las tres al mismo tiempo, siendo que Utau le ignoró.

— ¡Qué bien huele! —espetó, sentándose junto a Amu y Nadeshiko.

—Ohayo—saludó sin mucho ánimo Ikuto, siendo ignorado por Amu.

— ¡Ohayo, Ikuto-san! —respondióNadeshiko.

—Ohayo—respondió secamente, Kukai.

— ¡Ohayo, Ikuto-niichan! —Yaya le abrazó, con excéntrico cariño.

—Yaya, no lo hostigues—le regañó Utau, al tiempo que se sentaba, I kuto y Yaya hicieron lo mismo.

Luego del desayuno, Amu se sentía muy, pero muy aburrida, por lo que intentó meterse en la cocina y ayudar a sus "amigas", sin embargo, Utau la arrastró fuera y le prohibió poner un pie en aquella zona, ahora "restringida".

Sin saber qué hacer, se estiró en el amplio y mullido sofá, esperando que la inspiración le tocara, pero el tiempo avanzaba y nada. Nadeshiko salió, luego Kukai y Utau, al parecer, juntos, pero nada que se le ocurría algo. Ikuto se percató del aburrimiento de su huésped, así que pensó en alguna forma de distraerla, que claro, no involucrara salir.

000000…000000

—Yaya, sinceramente... —intentaba explicarse Amu, que luego de un rato, fue secuestrada por la chica, y se hallaba en la colorida habitación de esta.

—¡Amu-chi! No deberías vestirte de negro —intentaba convencerla, en vano.

—En serio, los colores tan... tan... infantiles, no son lo mío.

—Pero... —La chica, esbozó un tierno puchero de bebé.

—Yaya... ¿cuántos años tienes? —preguntó, siendo ignorada.

—Mira, Nadeshiko tiene ropa, un poco, más adecuada, pero, no sé si te queden bien. Tú eres bastante... etto... delgada. —Sonrió, con algo de nerviosismo.

—¿Algo? —preguntó al aire—. ¿Qué hay de malo en mí?

—Etto... pues, ¿no te has dado cuenta?

— ¿De qué?

—Pues, eres... demasiado delgada, digo. ¿Cómo le hacías para matar hombres?... ¡Hup!—Se cubrió la boca.

—Yaya, ni tantito. Estuve varios días con fiebre, sin comer, apenas moviéndome, ¿no es obvio que bajara un poco de peso? —Observó con cierto humor, a su nueva amiga.

—Je,je,je... —Rio torpemente.

—¿Acaso no eres enfermera?

—Ji,ji,ji... Etto... eh...

—Olvídalo. —Se dirigió a la puerta, y antes de que Yaya le dijese algo—. En verdad, yo no debería estar aquí, debo volver…

— ¡No, Amu-chi! Aquí estarás segura.

—Yaya... —Le miró, con cierto pesar—, soy una asesina, mato a personas como tú, por dinero, sin culpas, tan solo para mi beneficio. No me puedo quedar entre cuatro paredes y pretender que soy normal, eso... eso sería engañarme... engañarlos... —Se alejó de la habitación, sin esperar más palabras.

Debía alejarse de aquellas personas, no merecían que les involucrará en algo así. Con sigilo, se acercó a la puerta principal, pero justo cuando creía que pondría un pie fuera de aquel lugar, la puerta se abrió y los gemelos Fujisaki entraron.

Ambos le miraron un momento, y a Amu le pareció que se burlaban silenciosamente de su suerte.

— ¡Hola, Ikuto! —saludóNagihiko, luego de un minuto.

Sorprendida, Amu volteó y observó al peli azul, quien la miraba, con una media sonrisa burlona.

—Hola, Nagi. No esperaba que llegaran tan pronto, ¿cómo les fue? —preguntó, ignorando a la peli rosa.

—Bien, no se puede esperar más de nuestros padres. —Nadeshiko se acercó a Amu, y con una sutil sonrisa, la sujetó de un brazo y la alejó de la puerta, llevándosela consigo a su habitación.

El peli azul la había seguido, cuando esta dejó la habitación de Yaya, viendo cuán lejos llegaría, pero obviamente, no era su día.

Amu, era arrastrada lejos de su añorada salida y entraba a la habitación de Nadeshiko, que a diferencia de la de Yaya, los colores que ahí se mezclaban, eran verdaderamente más aceptables. Si bien, la muchacha esta, era alegre, mantenía una extraña sutileza, o más bien, delicadeza con cada cosa que hacía.

—Bien, Amu, eres libre de utilizar mi ropa —le anunció, abriendolas puertas de su amplio closet.

Si Yaya poseía una cantidad exagerada de prendas, Nadeshiko no se quedaba atrás. Sin embargo, cuando Amu se acercó a las telas y las observó con atención, no pudo evitar el sentirse extrañamente fuera de lugar. Ni la ropa de Yaya, ni la de Nadeshiko, eran lo suficientemente "su estilo".

—Lo siento, no puedo —confesó, agachando la cabeza y sentándose sobre la cama.

— ¿A qué te refieres, Amu-chan? —preguntó con preocupación.

—No, no puedo utilizar su ropa. No más...

—Amu...

—Son muy lindas, en verdad, tienen buenos gustos, demo... No son "mis gustos". En verdad, es mejor que me vaya, yo...

— ¿Irte a dónde? —La voz de Ikuto, la asustó.

—Ikuto... —Se sentía una tonta. Su antiguo objetivo, estaba intentando protegerla, pero, ella estaba acostumbrada a cuidarse sola.

—Ikuto, ¿no crees que...?

—Sí, lo sé —interrumpió y se acercó a Amu—. ¿Tanto quieres salir? —Ella alzó la vista y le miró con cierto pesar.

—Sí.

—Bien, Nadeshiko, por favor acompáñala. Toma. —Le extendió una tarjeta a Amu, quien la recibió dudosa y luego la miró sin saber bien qué era, o más bien, ¿qué hacía en sus manos?

000000…000000

— ¿¡Qué!? ¡Amu-chi, este debe ser tu día de suerte! —espetó Yaya, con emoción, mientras observaba a un lado de Amu, la tarjeta de plástico en sus manos.

—O Ikuto, está arrepentido de algo... —Rima, quien acababa de llegar, miró al peli azul, intentando comprender.

—No-he-hecho-na-da. —Mintió.

—Bueno, aprovechemos —intervino Utau, quien también acababa de llegar, e incluso se veía más animada. Tomó de las manos de Amu, la tarjeta de crédito que Ikuto le había dado.

— ¡Hey! —reclamó el susodicho. Aquel grupito, era capaz de dejarlo en la ruina.

— ¡Vamos, vamos! —Les apuró Utau, y por primera vez en varios días, Amu salió del departamento.

— ¿Te remuerde la conciencia? —le preguntó Nagihiko, cuando quedaron solos en la sala.

—Tengo la sensación... de que mi bolsillo sufrirá —fue su única respuesta.

000000

La ciudad no era para nada pequeña, en cierto modo tenía su encanto. Amu observaba a la gente, las calles, cada cosa que no había visto en su estadía ahí, pero... no se hallaba sola, sus "nuevas amigas", buscaban los lugares más caros en donde comprar ropa, zapatos, accesorios, todo lo que necesitase Amu, y claro, algún regalito para ellas.

— ¡Aquí! ¡Aquí! —Se oyó a Yaya luego de varios minutos, ella les guiaba hasta una fina tienda de ropa.

Luego de varias horas, e incontables discusiones sobre moda, sus amigas le convencieron de comprar seis faldas, cinco jeans, dos jardineras, diez poleras, cuatro abrigos, un par de docenas de conjuntos de encaje, pantis, pulseras, trabas, pinches, coles, etc. Al terminar el día, finalmente pisaron casa.

—Ah... —Suspiró Utau, al tiempo que se dejaba caer en el sofá—. Hace tiempo que no salíamos de compras, ¿verdad?

—Sí, ya era hora —habló Yaya, con cierta satisfacción y extraña paz, mientras le imitaba y quedaba a un lado de ella.

— ¿No creen que… exageraron? —preguntó Amu.

Tras ella, y no muy lejos de la puerta, una verdadera montaña de bolsas pertenecientes a exclusivas tiendas, bloqueaban la entrada. Las cuatro jóvenes se miraron un momento y le respondieron al unísono.

—¡No!

—Claro... —_Hay una gran brecha entre ellas y yo. No soy de aquellas que lo piensan veinte veces antes de comprarse algo, demo... ellas me ganan_—. Ah... —Suspiró con cansancio.

—Bien, Amu-chan, a ordenar se ha dicho. —Nadeshiko, la tomó de un brazo, con un par de bolsas en la otra mano y la guió hasta _su_ cuarto.

Al entrar, no pudieron despegar la vista del espectáculo. Ikuto y Nagi se encontraban en ropa interior, jugando a los naipes sobre la cama, y si fuera peor, estaban apostando... ¡¿Con su ropa?!

—¿Qué... hacen? —preguntó Amu, sin saber qué hacer, o lanzarse agua fría para despertar, o golpearlos hasta cansarse.

—Estamos jugando, ¿qué no es obvio? —respondió Ikuto, sin despegar su vista del juego.

—... —Sin decir palabra, Amu sujetó las mantas que estaban bajo los chicos, y con una fuerza que comenzaron a temer, las haló hacia ella, dando vuelta todo y botando a los semidesnudos hombres de la cama.

—¡Hey!

—¡Amu-chan!

— ¡Vístanse! —gritó verdaderamente furiosa, emanando una peligrosa aura oscura, que hizo temer a los jóvenes, incluyendo a Nadeshiko.

000000…000000

— ¡Es el colmo! —gruñía Amu, mientras acomodaba sus cosas en los cajones vacíos de Ikuto.

—Tranquila, Amu-chi, solo estaban pasando el rato. —Intentaba justificarles Yaya.

— ¡¿Pasar el rato?! ¿Casi desnudos en... en la cama? —_Prácticamente es mía, o sea, yo también duermo ahí_.

—Sí, bueno... je,je,je. —Rio nerviosa.

— ¡Olvídalo! —Continuó su labor, ante la atenta mirada de la chica.

00000…000000

—Me pareció que eran tres —decía Nashi.

—Pues, yo vi unos cinco —refutó Rima.

—Tres o cinco, la cuestión es que nos seguían, Ikuto. —Utau y las chicas, le contaban a Ikuto, que durante su salida, fueron seguidas por unos hombres, quienes suponían, pretendían acercarse a Amu.

—Seguramente los envió tu padre, ¿no? —intervino Nagi.

—Sí, de seguro. —Su idea de proteger a Amu, era la mejor idea. Su padre, sabía que la chica continuaba con vida, sin embargo, no se atrevería a tocarla mientras estuviese con ellos.

— ¿De qué hablan? —Amu acababa de entrar a la sala, dejando que la atención de todos recayera en ella.

—De... las lindas ropas que elegiste, Amu-chi. —Se apresuró a mentir Yaya, haciendo que los demás agradecieran la mentira.

—Mmm... —No sabía si creerlo—. ¿Qué es seguro, Ikuto? —le preguntó al susodicho, ya que fue lo único que logró escuchar.

—Eh... Etto... —No sabía qué decir, miró a los demás esperando que lo ayudaran, sin embargo...

—Bien, haré la cena. —Utau se levantó.

—Yo te ayudo. —Yaya, la siguió a la cocina.

—Me llaman para cenar, ¿sí? —Nadeshiko se fue a su habitación.

—Rima, ¿vamos a ver el festival de humor al estudio? —preguntó Nagihiko.

—Sí, vamos. —Ambos partieron y dejaron solo al peli azul con Amu.

— ¿Y bien? —insistió Amu, al tiempo que se sentaba a un lado de él.

—Yo... —La miró a los ojos—. Nandemonai... —Volteó dándole la espalda. En ese momento no podía pensar en nada, que no fuera protegerla.

— ¡Ay!... ¿Porqué no admites tus palabras? ¡Baka! —le reclamó.

—Amu...

— ¿Qué? —respondió molesta.

—¿Te gusta llevar el cabello largo?

— ¿Eh? —Se sonrojó gravemente,_¿acaso...?_—. ¿A ti... te gustan las niñas de cabello corto? —le preguntó, sin pensarlo.

— ¿Qué? —La miró confundido. ¿En que momento su conversación pasó a cómo le gustan las mujeres?

— ¡Olvídalo! —Se levantó, queriendo golpearse a sí misma por las estupideces de su boca, pero él la detuvo sujetándola del brazo.

—A mí... No me importa como lo lleven, yo... me fijo en la persona por cómo es en el interior.—_¡Diablos! ¿Por qué dije eso?_, pensó él, avergonzado.

—Ikuto... — _¿Escuché bien?_ Le miró.

Por lo que parecieron largos minutos, mantuvieron su vista perdida en los ojos del otro. No era para nada un ambiente tenso, ni incómodo, todo lo contrario, por extraño que les pareciera, se sentían tremendamente a gusto con el otro.

— ¡Tadaima! —La voz de Tadase, les trajo devuelta a la tierra.

—Okairi —respondió apenas Amu, al tiempo que se zafaba del agarre del peli azul, e iba hacia el rubio.

—¿Cómo te fue Tadase-kun? —le preguntó con fingida alegría, sin embargo, sentía la mirada del peli azul molestamente clavada en su nuca.

—Bien, de seguro me volveré un buen cardiólogo. —Le devolvió la sonrisa, dejando encantada a la joven, que ya comenzaba a olvidar lo ocurrido anteriormente.

—Je,je... sí.

— ¡Ikuto! —La voz de Utau, les trajo de vuelta a la tierra.

— ¿Sí? —le respondió, cuando esta se asomó a la sala.

—Se me ocurrió algo. —Sonrió con malicia, mientras observaba a Amu.

000000…000000

—¡Amu! ¡Baja en este instante!

—¡Ni loca!

—¡Amu! ¡¿O bajas, o te bajo?!

—Utau, cálmate un poco, ¿sí? —Kukai, acababa de llegar al departamento, y una graciosa y algo peligrosa escena le recibió.

A Utau, se le había ocurrido que un corte de cabello, no le vendría nada mal a su "huésped". Sin embargo, ante tal idea, la peli rosa se negó rotundamente y terminó huyendo de las manos de la rubia, llegando a trepar sobre el librero del estudio.

—Amu... mejor baja de ahí —intervino Rima, ya que, más que preocupada porque la chica se fuera a caer, le molestaba el hecho de que perturbaran su hora de entretención frente a la tv.

—¡Nunca!

—Amu... —Ikuto, entró finalmente al estudio.

—¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No tocarán mi cabello! —Continuaba negándose, mientras que el librero se agitaba levemente.

—Baja de ahí, nadie te va a obligar...

—¡Ikuto!

—No la puedes obligar, Utau, es su cabello después de todo. —El peli azul ya rendido ante la situación, rascó su cabeza, mientras pensaba en la mejor forma de bajarla.

— ¡Huy! ¿Por qué siempre ella? ¡Es a la única que dejas hacer cuanto se le pega la gana! —alegó Utau, provocando que Amu mirara a Ikuto confundida.

—Amu-chan, la comida ya está lista, baja, ¿sí? —intervino Nadeshiko.

—Eh... —Por tanto ajetreo, la comida se le había escapado de la mente, sin embargo, el gruñir de su estómago fue muy convincente—. Bueno... ¡pero juren que no tocarán mi cabello!

—Nadie te hará nada, Amu. —Ikuto se acercó al librero, extendiéndole una mano—. Ven, es peligroso.

A pesar de las dudas y el extraño actuar del chico, decidió confiar en él y bajar, para saciar el hambre.

— ¡Okey! —Con extraña agilidad, Amu se sujetó del borde del librero y dándose un pequeño impulso, saltó quedando en cuclillas frente al mueble.

—Mmm... —Utau se dirigió a la cocina, con cierta aura oscura envolviéndole.

—Bien, a comer —habló el peli azul, intentando ignorar la molestia de la rubia.

—Sí, claro... —Rima fue tras Utau, aunque la molestia que demostraba, no era por la misma causa.

000000

Luego de apenas mantenerse lejos del alcance de Utau durante la comida, Amu decidió darse un baño, pero al entrar a la habitación por una toalla…

— ¡Aléjate de mí! —le advirtió a Ikuto, que acababa de entrar tras ella.

—Aún no he hecho nada.

—Claro, pretendes que espere a que... —Con toalla en mano, intentó huir por la puerta.

— ¡Espera! —El peli azul le bloqueó el paso.

—Aléjate, pervertido —espetó con enfado.

—Niña, es hora de tu medicina —le aclaró, al tiempo quese acercaba a una de las mesitas de noche y luego le lanzaba un frasco a Amu.

—¿Medicina?—Observó el frasco—. ¿Por qué debo tomarla?

—Pues, cuatro días con infección en tus heridas...

— ¡Aps! Okey —El peli azul, se le acercó con una sonrisa triunfal y dándole una cuchara.

—Solo una cucharada.

— ¿Por cuánto tiempo más? —preguntó con cansancio,al tiempo que tomaba la medicina.

—Solo hasta mañana, después no la necesitarás —le respondió sentado en la cama, para verle mejor.

— ¡Qué rico! —espetó con sarcasmo.

Tener que beber una cosa con tal sabor amargo, no le era para nada agradable, pero debía hacerlo, debía terminar con aquel "tratamiento" que le había recetado su "médico de cabecera".

Luego de zamparse el asqueroso líquido, observó un momento la sonrisa divertida de Ikuto. Algo le decía que él, disfrutaba fastidiándole.

—¿Qué?

— ¿Qué de qué? —le respondió.

—Mmm... Nandemonai... —Se dispuso a salir.

—Oi...

—¡¿Qué?! —preguntó ya molesta, al tiempo que volteaba en su dirección.— No es tan mala idea, eso, de cortarte el cabello.

—¿Eh?...

000000…000000

_Si bien, mi decisión de protegerla fue, en un inicio, para ir contra mi padre, eso... eso ya no es del todo cierto._

_Una hermosa mujer, que casi muere por culpa de Aruto, con la que he llegado a compartir la cómoda y amplia cama que compré, para mi uso exclusivo. Jamás me hubiese imaginado lo agradable que sería... cuidarla, sentirla, molestarla e incluso... desearla._

Saliendo de sus pensamientos, Ikuto observó con algo de expectación a Amu, quien se encontraba sentada en una silla, rodeada por Utau y Nadeshiko, las que por cierto, con tijeras en mano, terminaban por cortar sus largos cabellos.

— ¡Listo! —anunció Utau, con una sonrisa triunfal.

—¡Es una obra maestra! —Ambas mujeres se apartaron, dejando al descubierto la nueva apariencia de la peli rosa.

Amu abrió con lentitud los ojos, ya que durante el proceso, prefirió cerrarlos y prepararse para sufrir un ataque frente al espejo. Aunque, ante los ojos del peli azul, tanto la Amu de cabello largo, como la Amu de cabello corto, eran sumamente hermosas.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo quedé? —preguntó la susodicha.

—Aquí tienes. —Rima se acercó y le tendió un espejo de mano.

Con cierto temor, la peli rosa alzó el espejo y observó sin emitir sonido alguno, cada centímetro de su adorado cabello, que ahora, ni siquiera le topaba los hombros. Sin cambiar de expresión, bajó el espejo, miró sus rosas y largas mechas esparcidas por el suelo y...

—En diez años... diez años... —intentó hablar, pero deseaba desquitarse con alguien, o por lo menos, hasta que fijó su molesta mirada, en un peli azul que cubría su rostro.

Confundida por tal acción, le miró por lo que parecieron largos minutos, lo que obviamente no pasó desapercibido para los demás presentes.

_¡Maldición! ¡Es hermosa!... ¿Qué digo hermosa? ¡Hermosísima!_, se repetía Ikuto, aún con sus manos cubriéndolo. Sus mejillas ardían, y no, no deseaba ser descubierto en algo tan vergonzoso.

— ¿Ikuto? —La voz de Utau, le impulsó a dar la cara, sin embargo, cuando intentó mirar nuevamente a la causante del embrollo, solo le vio alejarse hacia los dormitorios.

—¿Porqué estás rojo? —Yaya se atravesó en su campo de visión.

—Eh...

—¡Wow! Ikuto Tsukiyomi sonrojado. —Y claro, Kukai no pudo hacerse menos.

— ¡Cállense! —El peli azul se cruzó de brazos, intentando aplacar las sensaciones que le invadían.

—¡Ikuto!

000000

_¡Estúpido, Ikuto! ¿Qué demonios le pasa? ¡Si me veo mal, solo debería decirlo, no ocultar su rostro! ¡Baka! ¡Ikuto, Baka!_

Apenas había entrado en la habitación, Amu se dejó caer al suelo, deslizándose lentamente. La reacción de Ikuto, le había causado una dolorosa sensación en el pecho, algo que simplemente la asustaba. ¿Por qué se sentía así? ¿Por qué le debía importar lo que ese pervertido pensase? Sí, había accedido al cambio, pero, igual y en cierta forma tenía una razón. Luego de diez años, intentar enterrar su pasado, ¿era lo mejor?

Sujetó sus piernas y apoyó su frente en las rodillas, con todo, solo podía pensar en su familia; su querida madre, su hermanita. ¿Cuándo les vería de nuevo?

Para cuando Ikuto pudo librarse de los regaños que su hermana y amigas le deban, Amu ya se encontraba dormida, o eso creyó él, al verla recostada bajo las mantas, con la Muralla China ya instalada. Se acercó a su rostro con cierto pesar, de alguna forma, sabía que Amu había malentendido su reacción, pero no se sentía seguro de cómo aclararlo, ya que aún no lo comprendía ni el mismo.

Se cambió la ropa, sin notar la vista de la chica, que solo denotaba pesar. Con el avanzar de la noche, Ikuto se comenzó a sentir frustrado, su conciencia no le dejaba en paz. Cerraba los ojos y los volvía a abrir, fijándose en la figura de su compañera. A eso de las 3:00am, cuando al fin lograba conciliar el sueño...

—¡Noooo! —La aterrada voz de Amu, le despertó.

— ¿Amu? —Atravesó la muralla, con su corazón latiendo a mil, notando que Amu, se agitaba intentando espantar con sus brazos, algo inexistente.

— ¡No! ¡Aléjense! ¡Déjenme! —Tal como las noches anteriores, Ikuto la sostuvo contra su pecho, evitando que esta empezara a golpearle.

—Tranquila... —le habló, intentando calmarla. Ahí notó el sudor perlado en su frente, y posando su mentón, supo de inmediato que nuevamente ardía en fiebre.

— ¡Déjame!

—Shh... Tranquila —le instó, comenzando a mecerla con suavidad—. Todo está bien, nadie te dañará.

* * *

N/A: Bueno, las cosas comenzaran a aclararse y a tomar un rumbo diferente, espero de corazón les guste ñ.ñ.

Gracias por leer y a Diiana por continuar ayudandome, bye-nee!


	6. Chapter 6

**N/A:** gracias por la paciencia! no tengo escusas así que, simplemente disfruten.

Summary: Amu ha vivido por más de diez años así, pero... ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando su objetivo no muera, y se enamore del hijo de este? ¿El amor podrá alejarle de lo que corre por sus venas?

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a PEACH-PIT, la historia es completamente mía.

Capítulo betado por Diiana ElizaBeth, beta FFAD (www facebook com groups / betasffaddiction)

**"Sonrisas".**

El sol se asomaba con lentitud por la ventana, las aves cantaban con suavidad y Amu se desperezaba lentamente. Por extraño que le pareciera, sentía que el día era maravilloso, la vida tenía color y nada podía salir mal.

— ¡Qué no! —La molesta voz de Utau, le hizo entender que estaba en un error.

—Vamos, Utau, por favor. —Amu ingresó a la sala, fijando su vista en la escena que protagonizaban Utau y Nagihiko, y no pudo evitar ser testigo de la rotunda negativa por parte de Utau.

— ¡No! —Terminó por gritar la rubia, saliendo rauda del departamento. Utau Tsukiyomi, dejó a los presentes con el sabor amargo de su aura oscura.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó algo cohibida la peli rosa.

—Utau tiene que terminar los preparativos de su gira, y pues... —comenzó Nadeshiko.

—Todos tenemos algo que hacer, por lo que te dejaremos sola durante unas horas —Terminó de explicar Ikuto, que precisamente aparecía por el umbral desde el pasillo.

—Ah, con que era eso —espetó, sin tomarle real importancia a la situación.

— ¿No te importa, Amu? —le preguntó con extrañeza, Yaya.

—Eh… La verdad, no. Solo será por unas horas, ¿cierto? —Nagi, Nashi, Yaya y Tadase asintieron—. Entonces no hay de qué preocuparse —espetó sin más y se dirigió a la cocina. Debía desayunar, después de todo.

— ¿Segura? —insistió Ikuto, quien iba detrás de ella.

—Sí, no hay problema. —Se dispuso a servirse una taza de té, pero Ikuto detuvo su mano y la miró a los ojos.

—¿Segura? Rima volverá en un par de horas, podrías...

— ¡Qué sí! ¡Ya déjame! —Se zafó de su agarre, al tiempo que salía a toda velocidad del lugar, dejando a un extrañado peli azul, con su mano estirada.

000000…000000

Las horas para nuestra peli rosa protagonista, avanzaban tan lento, que solo deseaba salir y dar una vuelta, aunque eso significase arriesgarse a ser encontrada. Aunque eso no le preocupaba realmente.

Rima llegó a eso de las 11:00a.m., pero no le encontró. Algo asustada de la posible suerte de su huésped, decidió recorrer el edificio, antes de alertar a los demás. Supo de inmediato que había hecho bien, ya que la halló en el tejado, con cara de estar aburridísima.

— ¿Rima? —La miró como si nada ocurriese, pero un leve golpe en la sien fue su respuesta—. ¡Ugh!

—Tonta, me diste un susto. —Se dirigió al borde, en el que momentos antes Amu se encontraba.

—Me aburro —espetó, sobándose.

— ¿No sabías que intentábamos divertirte? —le respondió con sarcasmo. Amu se rindió, el humor de Rima, no era del todo bueno.

Comprendiendo que era mejor no enfadarle, Amu volvió con Rima al departamento, creyendo que su buen despertar solo había sido eso, y nada sería más lindo en todo el día.

—Vamos —le anunció Rima.

—¿A dónde? —le preguntó con intriga.

—Al hospital. —Fue toda su respuesta.

La siguió sin chistar, sin embargo, al llegar recordó algo. Ikuto, Tadase y Yaya trabajan en un hospital. ¿_Será el mismo?_, se preguntaba. Al poco tiempo de haber entrado, fue más que obvio. Yaya se abalanzó sobre ella para saludarle.

— ¡Amu-chi! ¡Amu-chi! —Le abrazaba con su excéntrica alegría, que claro, llamó en demasía la atención.

—Ya, ya —respondió apenas.

—Ya, fue suficiente —espetó con cierta molestia Rima, separando a las chicas, con solamente su mirada.

—Bu-bueno, ¿a qué vienen?

—A retirar los resultados de mis exámenes, y ya que no podía dejarla sola...

—¡Amu-chi, ven conmigo! ¡Tengo una grandiosa idea! —Yaya se la llevó, ignorando la molestia de Rima.

000000…000000

— ¡No! ¡Qué vergüenza! —dijo Amu.

Ikuto caminaba por entre las cortinas del área de urgencias, cuando escuchó la dulce voz de su huésped favorita.

— ¿Qué... —preguntó al tiempo que corría una de las cortinas, que sin esperárselo, escondían un hermoso espectáculo—, ocurre?

Yaya tuvo la mejor idea del día; vestir a Amu de enfermera. Lo que claro, dejó boquiabierto al peli azul. Aquel traje ajustado rosa con blanco, medias largas, su corto cabello recogido hacia atrás con trabas, el suave sonrojo en sus mejillas, que aumentó al verle, dejó cautivado al chico.

— ¡Ikuto! —espetó la susodicha, entre molesta y avergonzada, al tiempo que intentaba cubrir el escote.

—Wow...

—Ikuto-niichan, ¿no se ve linda? Sabía que a Amu-chi le vendría el uniforme. —Se acercó al idiotizado peli azul—. ¿Ikuto?

—Eh, see, seguro. —Desvío la vista, con un leve sonrojo. "_Tsukiyomi sensei, se le necesita en recepción_", la voz por los altos parlantes, le sacó de su extraño letargo—. Eh, nos vemos, Yaya, no se metan en líos. —Y se fue sin esperar respuesta.

—¿Yaya?

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Ikuto se siente bien?

—Realmente… no lo sé.

Ambas féminas se observaron un momento, para luego dejar salir su contagiosa risa.

000000…000000

Amu fue obligada a actuar como enfermera por Yaya, debiendo atender a unas cuantas personas, mientras que Ikuto, cumplía con su labor como buen médico que era.

—Tsukiyomi-sensei—le habló una enfermera—. En la camilla seis, hay una niña que, pues, es una de sus consentidas.

—Está bien, enseguida voy.

— ¡Noooo! —Desgarradores gritos de una pequeña de tan solo ocho años, atraían la atención de la gente.

— ¡Enfermera! —Amu acudió ante el llamado, mientras no tuviese que suturar alguna fea herida, o no fuese alguien ahogado o moribundo, todo estaría bien.

—Tranquila —le habló con suavidad a la pequeña, al tiempo que sujetaba uno de sus brazos simulando sujetárselo con cariño, mientras tomaba el pulso. Algo que Yaya apenas le había enseñado minutos atrás.

—¡Papá!, ¡papá! —Comenzó a gritar, dejando un tanto desconcertada a la peli rosada. Chillaba, zafándose de su agarre.

— ¡Daria! —Una mujer se acercó y abrazó a la chiquita, ante su intranquila mirada.

—¡Mamá! ¡Quiero ver a papá!

**FLASHBACK.**

Una pequeña Amu, observaba el cielo azul, mientras sujetaba su bolso lila favorito desde un ventanal. Esperaba que su madre llegase a buscarla. Desde esa mañana, permanecía en la casa de una vecina, esperando que la mujer atendiese sus "asuntos urgentes". Su pequeña hermana, dormía en la sala y ella, ya comenzaba a impacientarse.

—Midori. —La voz de su vecina hablando en la entrada, le trajo de vuelta a la tierra—. Tranquila. —Cuando se asomó, vio a su querida progenitora de rodillas en el piso, llorando a mares, mientras que la mujer intentaba en vano alzarla.

Todos vestían de negro, siendo que ella usaba su más hermoso vestido rosa. Observaba a la nada, sentada sola en el sofá de la sala. La gente se paseaba, miraban con pesar a su madre, que apenas y lograba mantenerse en pie dos minutos.

Se levantó, sin querer comprender lo que le rodeaba. Recorrió sin ser percibida cada rincón de la casa. Los adultos estaban demasiado ensimismados en sus propios asuntos. No fue hasta que entró en el despacho, que la verdad se volvió más cruda.

Observó la gran caja de madera que la gente rodeaba, cientos de coloridas flores, tarjetas con palabras, que aún no comprendía. Fijó su vista en la fotografía sobre la caja.

— ¿Por qué lloran? ¿Qué clase de juego es este? —Algunas personas le miraron con pesar.

— ¿Amu? —Su primo Shuu, se acercó.

— ¡¿A qué juegan?! ¡No es divertido! —exclamó, dejando escapar sus lágrimas.

Sobre la caja, una fotografía de su padre le miraba con calma.

—Amu. —La abrazó el chico.

— ¡Diles que no quiero jugar!¡Diles que quiero ver a papá! ¡Diles, Shuu! —Alegaba entre sollozos.

**FINFLASHBACK.**

— ¡Amu! ¡Amu! —Pestañeó, percatándose de las lágrimas que rodaban de sus ojos. Ikuto le hablaba—. ¿Estás bien? —Le miró verdaderamente preocupado.

—S-sí, solo... —Volvió a mirar a la pequeña con su madre.

—Sensei—habló la mujer, Ikuto se acercó a la pequeña que evadía su mirada con los ojos aún empañados.

—Tranquila, Daria —le habló con calma, acariciando su cabeza.

—Papá... —sollozó.

—Suikishi tuvo un accidente—le susurró la mujer.

— ¡Papá! —Volvió a acurrucarse.

—Tranquila, Daria, tu padre jamás te dejará sola. ¿Recuerdas? —Esta le miró, dejando finalmente de sollozar—. Eres su tesoro. —La niña asintió y comenzó a secar sus lágrimas—. Eso es, cuando esté mejor podrás verlo, ¿sí? —Finalmente le sonrió.

Amu logró sentir la ternura que este le brindaba a la pequeña, y sus palabras, casi dirigidas a ella, calmaron en parte el profundo dolor de su pecho.

Se alejó de la escena,intentando volver a la realidad. Ya no era una niña, hace más de diez años de aquel terrible día, ¿por qué no lograba superarlo? ¿Acaso no era ya una mujer?

—Amu. —Ikuto se acercó—. ¿Estás bien?

—S-sí —respondió, desviando la vista.

—Claro. ¿Porqué no me esperas en la cafetería? Ya casi termina mi turno.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Para qué? —gritó un tanto molesta.

—Solo ve. —Y se fue, dejándola sola.

Se dirigió mecánicamente hacia una mesa vacía de la cafetería. En realidad, no tenía ánimo de refutar a Ikuto. Todo su ánimo realmente se había esfumado, pero tan pronto como Ikuto llegó, intentó esbozar una sonrisa, que no funcionó.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó realmente preocupado, al tiempo que se sentaba frente a ella.

—Yo… —Ocultó la vista—, nada.

—Amu…

— ¡Bien, con que aquí estás! —Rima apareció, con cierto enojo reflejado en su rostro—. ¡¿Qué diablos has estado haciendo?! —le preguntó a Amu.

—Bueno…

—Rima —le habló Ikuto—. Tengo una idea.

000000…000000

Yaya sujetaba a Amu de un brazo, mientras caminaban por el centro comercial, siendo seguidos por Rima e Ikuto. Claro, al peli azul se le ocurrió distraer a su huésped, con nada más que una tranquila tarde con sus amigas. Él en realidad iba como un simple guardaespaldas, pero ya en la pileta, mientras comían helados, este sacó su arma secreta.

_¡KASHA!_

— ¿Qué? —Amu le miró sonrojada.

Ikuto traía su cámara fotográfica, y el lindo rostro de Amu, le observaba confusa desde la pantalla.

— ¡Hey! —se quejó, pero este continuó fotografiándola durante toda la tarde. La comida, el paseo, las tiendas, etc. Cientos de sonrisas por parte de la chica, abarcaron la memoria del aparato.

Cuando la tarde terminaba, los cuatro caminaban a casa con tranquilidad. Ikuto tras la chica, revisando las fotografías. Rima y Yaya discutiendo, a cada lado de esta, sobre la cena y ella con la certera sensación, de que este le observaba a cada momento.

Cuando llegaron, las féminas se dispusieron a preparar la cena, pero rápidamente expulsaron a Amu de la cocina, lo que de alguna forma le molestó. Fue hasta la sala, pero Ikuto había desaparecido apenas llegaron. _¿Qué estará haciendo?, _se preguntó, pero pronto se distrajo con el tierno cachorro de Tadase, Kiseki.

El resto de la tarde transcurrió con normalidad, o al menos, la normalidad a la que ya se habían habituado. Hasta la hora de acostarse, Amu se sintió un tanto extraña al acostarse sin recibir alguna molesta palabra del peli azul, y que además, este tan solo bostezara e ignorara su presencia, casi, como sino estuviera ahí.

Se durmió, pensando en despertar en su cama, rodeada de sus preciosas gatitas, con el olor del delicioso desayuno de Lulú, sin preocuparse por un pervertido, ni vestirse antes de medio día, ni…

A la mañana siguiente, despertó con algo de sobresalto, su corazón brincaba alterado y sus mejillas estaban húmedas, y en realidad, no recordaba nada. Al ver a su lado, Ikuto ya no estaba. Se vistió con cierta tranquilidad forzada y fue hasta la sala. Ahí halló a Yaya,Tadase e Ikuto, que observaban un álbum de fotos. Le llevó un par de minutos componer su cabeza y sentarse frente a ellos, quienes sonreían un tanto divertidos.

— ¿De qué se ríen? —preguntó aún adormilada.

— ¡Amu-chi! Las fotografías quedaron preciosas —anunció Yaya.

— ¿Qué?

La risueña chica, sostuvo el álbum y le mostró con una radiante sonrisa, una imagen que abarcaba toda una plana de ella misma, comiendo helado.

— ¿Ah? —Les miró, con un tic en su mejilla izquierda—. ¡¿Qué?!

—Debes admitir que quedaron hermosas —decía Utau, sentada en la mesa, mientras ojeaba el álbum. Amu solo le miraba y luego miraba al culpable, quien solo bebía té con tranquilidad.

—Mm… —Saboreó Ikuto.

—Bueno, para ser doctor, Ikuto toma muy buenas fotografías —espetó Kukai, que estaba a un lado de Utau, para luego beber su té.

—Sí, pero, ¿se percataron de que la mayoría son de Amu? —intervino Rima, provocando que el "fotógrafo", se atragantara.

Todos los presentes comenzaron a burlarse de Ikuto, mientras Amu observaba de reojo las imágenes sobre la mesa. En realidad, esa tarde fue muy divertida, y claro, por raro que le pareciera, habían logrado que sonriera como hace mucho no lo hacía. Quizás eso no fuera tan malo, o sea, disfrutar el momento. Hasta se había olvidado sus dolorosos recuerdos.

000000...000000

**N/A: Casi se me olvida! XD Les informo; Asesina se ha vuelto una de mis obras mas preciadas por lo que e decidido convertirla en una Novela. Esta versión original carecerá de algunos extras. La ubicación, nombres y demases, sera bastante distinta, pero sin perder la base de la trama... Amu se llamara Alyss e Ikuto Itán, que son, básicamente lo mismo.**

**Muchísimas**** gracias por la ayuda Diiana! Si lo deseas, serás la primera en tener la obra terminada. **

**Nos estamos leyendo n.n**


End file.
